Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequenced gene encoding for a bacteriocin in Pediococcus acidilactici and in particular to a gene that is essential for the production of the functional bacteriocin, called hereafter helper protein, and to the cloned gene in a vector which is transformed into a bacterium. In particular, the present invention relates to a sequenced gene encoding for a bacteriocin derived from a plasmid in Pediococcus acidilactici.